This invention relates to a process and composition for treating edible meat and meat products to maintain a desirable meat color and also to preserve the freshness thereof.
Myoglobin, hemoglobin and other like compounds found in meat are commonly believed to be responsible for the red and red-purple color of fresh meat. Upon exposure to air these compounds are oxidized to oxymyoglobin and oxyhemoglobin which are bright red in color. Exposure to air over prolonged periods results in further oxidation to metmyoglobin and methemoglobin which are brown or grey in color and which detract from the appearance and saleability of the meat.
Conventional meat color preserving agents are known, such as ascorbic acid and/or nicotinic acid, which function by reacting with the myoglobin and hemoglobin, either before or after they are oxidized, to form a color which is relatively stable over longer periods of time. However, continued exposure to the air will cause a further oxidation reaction with a resultant undesirable change in the color of the meat product to brown or grey.
At the same time it is well known that fresh meat products are susceptible to spoilage on storage. In order to keep fresh meat products from rapid spoilage it is customary to keep them refrigerated so that the rate of bacterial growth is retarded. It is naturally desirable to provide a composition and method which is effective to still further retard bacterial growth and maintain the freshness of meat and meat products.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a composition and method which effectively treats meat and meat products to maintain a desirable meat color.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a composition and method as aforesaid which retards bacterial growth and maintains meat freshness.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a composition and method which is inexpensive, easy to apply and which is based on materials which may be safely used in meat products.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear from the ensuing discussion.